An image forming apparatus performs an image adjustment so that a position or density of an image is not deviated. For example, an image forming apparatus has been known which receives a correction value input by a user through an operation panel or a printer driver and performs an image adjustment of adjusting positional deviation or density deviation based on the correction value when forming an image.
JP-A-2005-234454 describes a technique of acquiring the correction value by the user input, which includes printing a pattern image for positional deviation correction on a sheet and allows a user to determine and input a correction value based on a printing result thereof.
However, the above image forming apparatus has a following problem. That is, in the image forming apparatus that acquires the correction value by the user input, when the input correction value is considerably inappropriate, a quality of an image may be remarkably deteriorated.